THE HUNT
by HTchime
Summary: Always, the senshi where the ones who betray. This time, Usagi is the one guilty of such crime. Now, all assassins are trained on her, out for her blood, dead or alive... an SM/Multi-cross^^
1. Default Chapter

THE HUNT (title subject to change)  
  
Chapter 1 - Is this a teaser, or an actual chapter?  
(ehehe^^ actually, i really don't know what a teaser is)  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any anime that may appear here. (short, isn't it? ^^)  
  
AN: Just another story I decided to write. It's continuation, as always, depends on all of you. So read and review ^^  
  
*********************  
  
The gods never saw this coming. Fate and Destiny could only watched in  
shock as their once favorite entity to meddle with became untouchable.  
Not one of them could have done anything to stop what had transpired.  
They were forbidden to have an actual contact with HER. With nothing  
else to do, they called upon their power to break the barriers between  
dimensions. But with the guardian of time and space no longer  
"available", they could only do it one at a time. And with things getting  
out hand, the process was highly unstable. But with their power at stake,  
the gods couldn't care less. If they couldn't deal with HER directly then  
it was time to use other pawns to finish off their current "dilemma".  
  
Only one was truly calm about the situation. The one true GOD sits quietly and watches the scenes unfold. For millennia, these gods have abused their power and now is the time for them to learn. For now, the whole future of the universe depends on only one person and GOD truly did have mercy on her soul.  
  
On earth, a girl stirred in her sleep. Her faced, a mask of deep pain and sorrow. Her mind, though in a state of unconsciousness, still questions her sanity. Scenes unimaginable plague her vision. Her mind kept producing so many questions she couldn't answer...   
  
One question stood out among the others,  
'Why do I have blood in my hands...'  
  
FIN? / TO BE CONTINUED?  
(you decide...)   
  
************************  
  
To be honest, I really don't where I'm going to from here^^ So any ideas, comments are welcome.  
I think, WK would be the first anime I'd crossed it with but I'm still not sure.   
Please review cause, as you can see, I really do need help.^^  
  
Well, here are the other animes that could "possibly" appear:  
- Gundam Wing  
- Yuyu Hakusho  
- Hunter X Hunter  
- Dragon Ball Z  
- Card Captor Sakura  
- Tenchi  
- Megami Kouhosei (if i could gather more info ^^;)  
- Rurouni Kenshin  
- Fushigi Yuugi  
  
I'm not entirely sure about anything! ^^(whoo boy, ain't that dangerous in the world of fanfiction? ^_______^;) Again, please review. Suggest an anime or sumthin. :) I could also be reached at chimechan@yahoo.com ^.^  
  
P.S.  
All grammatical and spelling errors are typos!!! okay? ORAYT! ^-^ heheheh...did i mention i was lookin for an editor? :)  
  
P.P.S  
If anyone is reading my other fics, sorry^^ Don't expect another chapter soon. 


	2. Is this a draft or an actual chapter?

THE HUNT(still can't think of a better title ^^, any suggestions?)  
  
Chapter 2 - Is this a draft or an actual chapter?  
(Draft, definitely draft ^^; Geez, I hope this thing   
doesn't become my trend of naming chapters ^_^!)  
  
Disclaimers: I think the word stands for itself ne?  
  
AN: ummm..what to say? err..sorry? I'd write a full apology right here but I think I'll leave those at the end. Also, thanks to all those wonderful reviewers who left wonderful reviews ^^ It really means a LOT to me :)There are separate replies to reviewers at the bottom of this page to show my gratitude ^-^  
  
**********************  
  
It was a stormy night in Tokyo, or was this really Tokyo. Somehow, Usagi wasn't really quite sure where she was. Heck, she didn't even know why she was out in the middle of night in the first place! Oh right, she was running away from her attackers...  
  
************  
  
Huff...huff...huff...  
  
'Where am I?'  
'Why am I running away?'  
'Won't somebody help me?...What's going on...'  
  
Usagi shook her head to clear her thoughts. But it was a futile effort as her mind and heart refuse to calm down. She was a bundle of emotions right now and this would not do in her current situation. Already three men were chasing her from behind and her instincts told her there was one more just hiding and waiting for her to make a wrong move. During this stormy night at the streets of Tokyo, mistakes are not hard to make.  
  
************  
  
The pelting rain seemed to mock her as she ran down the streets. Breathing heavily, she struggled to run faster - each of her steps creating splashes from the ground.   
  
She was in complete disarray - her hair was in tangles and her clothes hung to her like second skin. A slight wince brought her right hand over her left arm. Blood started to drip from her fingers. She retrieved her hand and for a moment, looked at it with slight fascination - looking at her rich garnet-like blood that was darker than usual. For a second, something aching to realization flash across her eyes. Shock at what she saw, she stumbled a little. Afterwards, she spontaneously brought her bloody hand to her face, successfully smearing blood on it. Then with a glare, she withdrew her hand and with new vigor ran faster. A ghost of a tear slipped from her face and dropped on the ground, creating a small ripple that quickly vanished like it wasn't there in the first place.   
  
********************  
  
But someone, somewhere across dimensions heard that small ripple of water which lasted for only a second yet left a clear unforgettable sound of deep sorrow and agony mixed with fear and confusion.  
  
That person looked towards the skies, his eyes searching for that something which he felt. And with a sigh, looked on ahead to where he was going.   
  
"A heart with a melody like that...could bring disasters unknown..."  
  
***************  
  
Blood had made its way to her mouth...   
And how she hated the taste of it...  
  
  
~~~TBC(i think...)~~~  
  
Okay, I think I'll start w/ my apology... Well, here it goes:  
SORRY, SORRY, SORRY *begs on her knees* SORRRYYYYYY :(  
It's been like what, a month? I'm really sorry but things came up so...umm you know?  
Still, laziness played a major role so in the end I'm still at fault..oh well ^^  
  
And yes, I know, it's short -_- Actually this is kind of a miracle to me 'coz usually  
I have trouble making a short chapter. Read my other stories, you'll see what I mean.  
But like I said, it's a draft. Hopefully, more details would be added later on. I just  
can't seem to decide the best way to bring in Weiss *shrug*   
  
REPLIES ^^  
Maiden Usagi - My 1st reviewer for this fic! ^^ Thank you for the offer of being my editor but a   
friend of mine offered first so you know ^^ Thanks anyway :) I truly appreciate it.  
  
Flossie - I'm still thinking how to put Fushigi in this ^^  
  
Lady Lavender - I'm sure Usagi would be ok...i think..then again..hehe  
  
Final-Fan - Thank you for clearing up that one for me. ^^ Geez, I hope I didn't disappoint you  
much with this chapter ^^;  
  
LunaPrincess - Thank you for your suggestions^^ Finally, after days and days of thinking, I  
came up with something that makes Usagi's betrayal a unique one ^^ Believe me, it's far  
from what anyone might think. :)  
  
Kaze Shinju - I don't know if you're still reading this but thanks anyway for reviewin AB ^^  
  
Tenshi no Nozomi - Thank you for the applause *blushes* To tell you the truth, I feel guilty  
because I read your stories often but I'm not that much of reviewer. Hopefully that'll change  
soon now that I'm experiencing what it's like to be an author^^  
  
Alanna - I have watched Slayers but that was like four years ago ^^ And my memory is kind of  
fuzzy ^^ But if you could help me out with Slayers, maybe I'll include it. After all, it's a  
great anime in my opinion ^^  
  
O.o Okay, why is it that my author's notes longer than my actual story!? *sigh*  
  
Ooops before I forget, Can anyone guess who was that person in umm paragraph 4? ^^ 


End file.
